disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sarafina
Sarafina est un personnage mineur du Roi Lion. Elle est la mère Nala, et la grand-mère marternelle de Kion et Kiara. Présentation Sarafina est un personnage mineur dans le film, faisant peu d'apparitions et n'ayant qu'une seule ligne de dialogue. On sait peu de choses de son passé, bien qu'elle se soit accouplée avec un lion sans nom avec qui elle a eu une fille nommée Nala. Cependant, comme Nala serait fiancée à Simba dans le cadre d'une longue tradition, on peut supposer qu'elle aurait accepté les fiançailles à un moment donné. Apparitions ''Le Roi Lion Sarafina est d'abord vue couchée avec les autres lionnes à l'intérieur du Rocher du Lion avec Nala dans les pattes alors que Simba arrive pour se réveiller Mufasa. Elle est ensuite vue plus tard dans la journée en train de faire sa toilette à Nala pendant sa visite à Sarabi. Quand Nala demande la permission d'accompagner Simba au point d'eau, elle demande son avis à Sarabi. Quand Sarabi lui donne la permission, Sarafina accepte et permet aux deux petits de partir. Elle apparaît plus tard avec Sarabi, Nala, Zazu, et le reste des lionnes en deuil quand Scar leur dit que Mufasa et Simba avaient péri dans une débandade. Sarafina et le groupe regardent avec horreur Scar permettre aux hyènes d'entrer sur la Terre des Lions après être devenu roi. Après cela, elle n'a pas fait d'apparition, car on présume qu'elle a eu lieu pendant la bataille du Rocher du Lion et qu'elle était présente lors de la présentation de sa petite-fille nouveau-née. Le Roi Lion (2019) Sarafina apparaît dans le remake du film de Jon Favreau et est doublée par Penny Johnson Jerald. Bien qu'on l'appelle Sarafina dans ce film, son nom a été épelé comme "Serafina" dans le roman remake's novelization tandis que son nom a été épelé comme "Sarafina" dans le générique final. Sarafina a plus d'une ligne de parole dans ce remake alors que dans la version animée, elle n'a qu'une seule ligne de parole dans l'ensemble du film. Sarafina apparaît pour la première fois dans la partie où Sarabi donne un bain à Simba, où elle donne un bain à sa fille Nala. Sarafina permet à sa fille de jouer avec Simba après le bain, mais la mère de Simba dit qu'ils ont besoin de Zazu pour aider à protéger les petits du danger. Sarafina est plus tard vue parmi les autres lionnes en deuil pendant que Scar donne un message aux lionnes que Mufasa et Simba sont morts ensemble dans une ruée de gnous, permettant au clan hyène d'habiter la Terre des Lions tandis que Sarafina dit à sa fille d'être en sécurité contre eux. Comme dans la version animée, son sort est inconnu. Médias imprimés The Lion King: Six New Adventures Sarafina fait une apparition dans le livre "Nala's Dare", qui fait partie de "The Lion King: Six New Adventures". Dans le livre, elle et un jeune lion voyou nommé Ni, sauvent Nala et ses amis Kula et Chumvi des hyènes. Plus tard, elle présente Ni, qui avait été chassé du territoire au reste des lions de la Terre des Lions ''Simba's Big Secret Après la disparition de Nala, Sarafina inquiète demande à Simba s'il l'a vue. Ne voulant pas révéler le secret de Nala, Simba répond qu'il ne l'a pas vue. Cependant, après quelques cajoleries de Sarabi, Simba raconte à Sarafina que Nala s'est rendu dans une grotte secrète près des falaises rouges. Sarafina, Simba, Sarabi, et le reste de la troupe part à la recherche de Nala et la découvre piégée dans la grotte. Après avoir été secourue, Nala se rend à Sarafina et promet de ne plus aller nulle part sans en parler à quelqu'un. Anecdotes *Dans le comédie musicale dans "Chow Down", Shenzi] dit à Banzai que la mère de Nala (Sarafina) mangea le papa de Banzai. *Dans les premières ébauches du Roi Lion, Sarafina (en plus d'avoir Nala) avait un fils nommé Mheetu. *En plus de ce qui précède, à l'origine, elle s'appelait Naanda et a été conçue pour être la sœur cadette de Sarabi ainsi que fortement impliquée pour être la compagne de Mufasa. Cependant, cela aurait créé l'inceste entre Simba et Nala en tant que demi-frères et demi-sœurs ainsi que cousins germains, de sorte que Sarafina a été conçue comme l'amie de Sarabi, plutôt que sa sœur, et Mufasa n'était plus impliquée comme son compagnon. *Son nom n'est pas mentionné dans le film et n'est connu que parce qu'il figure dans le générique du film. *Elle semble ressembler à Nala à l'âge adulte, possédant les mêmes yeux et un corps de couleur similaire. *Comme Sarabi, Sarafina revient pour la suite et la série animée. Cependant, une lionne semblable à elle apparaît lors de la première chasse de sa petite-fille maternelle (Kiara), en disant : "Mon Dieu, comme tu as grandi." Étant donné que Sarabi n'a reçu aucune réplique en raison de la mort de son acteur vocal, alors que l'acteur de Sarafina (Zoe Leader) était vivant au moment de la production de la suite, et que l'acteur elle-même était connue pour fournir des voix, il est possible que Sarafina ait fait une brève apparition dans le film. Cependant, elle ne revient pas pour la série d'animation car sa voix d'actrice est décédée en 2015. Galerie Sarafina 2.jpg|Sarafina bathes Nala Blueraysarafina.png 150px-Sarafina.jpg|Sarafina with her daughter Nala 180px-Sarafinatoes.jpg|Sarafina and Nala crying about Mufasa's death Mheetu in a disney comic by thanigraphics-d36ljzr.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg|Sarafina with the rest of the Lion King characters Nala and Sarafina1.png|Sarafina and Nala nl:Sarafina en:Sarafina Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage féminin Catégorie:Mère Catégorie:Personnage du Roi Lion Catégorie:Personnage du Roi Lion (2019) Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1994 Catégorie:Animal Catégorie:Lionne Catégorie:Personnage de la Terre des Lions Catégorie:Personnage africain